


The Tent

by Northofthewall



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northofthewall/pseuds/Northofthewall
Summary: There's a tent. There's Jack. Sam can't sleep. Etc...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff that popped into my head.

Sam sighed and sat up. She couldn't sleep. She gave her lumpy bed roll a punch. But it wasn't the bedroll, it was the ground underneath it. This had been a bad place to pitch a tent, but no, Jack had insisted. Grumbling, she tried shifting the bedroll across a bit and her sleeping bag with it. She lay back down and wriggled, trying to find a comfy spot. At least it wasn't cold. It was horrible when the ground was frozen and the bitter cold would creep up though the thin floor of the tent and get into your bones. 

Nope, still lumpy. She grumbled and pulled her bed roll around again. There wasn't much room for manoeuvre in here though, with Jack taking up half the space.  
"What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily, turning over.  
"I can't sleep. There's lumps."  
"Well I'm fine over here."  
"How nice for you."  
He sighed. Then pushed himself up to his knees. He was just about visible in the faint light provided by an orange glow stick she'd thrown a shirt on top of to dim its brightness for sleeping.  
"Alright. You sleep here," he said, already climbing out of his sleeping bag.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. We've got a big hike tomorrow. You need to get at least _some ___sleep. Come on, move over."  
So she did.  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
She got comfy in her bag again, this time noticeably flatter underneath. Yeah, this would do. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She hadn't actually checked the time but it must be somewhere around 2am. She needed to sleep. The smell of the tent fabric, the mud on their boots, the rubbery smell of the bed roll, the slightly stale air, and of course him, all seemed so vivid in the middle of the night when you were trying to sleep. 

There was a wriggling, shuffling noise. She smiled to herself. Then a muffled grunt and some more shuffling, then silence. Moments later it came again.  
"Damn it," he muttered.  
"I told you this was a bad place to pitch up," she said.  
"What's under here? Caltrops?"  
"Come squish up next to me," she said, shifting back a bit.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You need sleep too."  
"Ok but let me go on the outside."  
"Why, in case monsters come to get us?"  
"I dunno, just coz."  
"Fine."  
So she shifted forward as Jack sort of rolled over her. He cuddled up behind her.  
"Are you going to be able to sleep like this?" He asked.  
There was very little room for comfort and she usually liked to spread out a bit. Actually, so did he.  
"More than trying to sleep on those lumps," she said.  
"Right. Well thanks," he draped an arm over her, probably just because it was more comfortable that way.  
She had been planning on just going straight to sleep but something made her turn to face him. He smiled. His face was suddenly intimately close. She loved his stupid face. She kissed him.  
"I thought we were going to sleep," he said.  
"We are."  
"Oh."  
She noticed the slight sound of disappointment.  
"You know hotels have much more comfy beds Jack. Didn't you get enough of camping in SG-1?"  
"But I thought this'd be fun, for old times' sake."  
"Oh, old times' sake. Right. Yes Sir," she smirked.  
"Mmm, oh yeah, that works for me."  
He pulled her closer against him and kissed her.  
"So no sleep?"  
"Maybe later. Get in my sleeping bag Carter."  
"That an order Sir?" she grinned.  
"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up being a little bit more 'I called him Sir' than I intended!


End file.
